


Just Some LU Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, expect some fluff and angst, ill add more tags when they apply, just some drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shorts and drabbles ranging from extreme fluff to possible character death/angst.Warnings listed in the notes before each chapter! <3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted some cute Twi and Wild fluff
> 
> Warnings: Minor Injury

Twilight huffs when Wild crowds around him, trying to get a better look at his arm.

"Jeez that lizalfos did a number here." Wild frowns before fetching out a potion. He forces the bottle into Twilight's hand while he finishes bandaging up his arm.

Twilight sighs and sips at the potion, grimacing at the awful taste. He didn't understand how Wild could chug them so easily.

Wild wraps it a few more times, patting his now bandaged arm and goes to stand up. 

"Sorry, I can’t give you more than that, we're a little low on potions right now."

Twilight downs the rest of his potion before standing up and ruffling Wild's hair. He's met with a squawk and hands batting at his own so he could fix his already messy hair.

"Thanks for the patch up Cub."

Wild gives him a wide grin, Twilight matching it with his own.

They both settle down next to each other, comforted by the quiet chatter coming from the others.

Not much time passes before Time comes over and claps Twilight's good shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're ok pup."

Before Twilight can reply, Time is hollering at everyone to get ready to sleep for the night.

Wild snickers and stands up, offering his hand to Twilight to help him up. 

He takes it, letting out a small groan before moving to his bed roll.

Hours pass, leaving him one of the last awake. He thinks about how angry he was when he got pulled out of his own world, cursing Hylia for dragging him into another adventure. His eyes scan all of the sleeping Link's and he just grins to himself.

He'll thank Hylia this one time for letting him meet such an amazing group of people.


	2. Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryll is so cute i would die for her.
> 
> Warnings: None

Wind got up and the smell of salt clogged his nose. He looked around and immediately jumped up, limbs shaking from excitement.

"Guys we're in my hyrule!" His grin was so wide his cheeks hurt.

He watched as everyone stood up groaning and rubbing their sore backs.

"Hurry up! We're on Outset Island!" 

He was just about to leave them to go to his house when he heard a shriek.

"BIG BROTHER!!!!" 

He turned so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Aryll was charging at him as fast as her little legs would take her.

He shook off his shock and started running at her full sprint. They collided and Wind started swinging her in a circle.

They clutched each other tightly, afraid the other would disappear. Wind finally let go of his sister and smiled at his group of friends.

"Everyone this is Aryll my little sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a curious cat so you guys can send prompts!!!
> 
> Here's the [link](https://curiouscat.me/pweoll)


End file.
